


Hysterical

by Torradin341



Series: Heartbreak Ficlets [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Flash Fic, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Not Happy, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:43:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torradin341/pseuds/Torradin341
Summary: Suicidal Thoughts warning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Suicidal Thoughts warning.

She parked the car and sat there. It had been a long day. It was always a long day. The music played and she sang along, not wanting to leave the bunker that the car became when she was alone. She was always alone.

The song played, and she started listening to the lyrics. Some sappy emo pop trash. But it resonated. Something in the lyrics. Something in the song. Whatever it was, it struck her in her soul and held on.

And she couldn't hold back anymore.

The pain washed over her. She had friends, but none close. She had talents, but none she excelled at. She had family, but none that accepted her. She had a job, but not one that paid well. She had so many things, but nothing worth having.

She started crying. She had long since stopped singing.

She had pain. Pain of hiding who she was, what she was truly like. What she liked. Pain of betrayal, of abandonment, as everyone she ever cared about left, one after the other. Sometimes all at once.

She started laughing. It was funny, after all. She sat in the car crying because she didn't have any friends. Because she didn't have anything meaningful in her life. She had food, had a job, had a car. She had an apartment, had a cat. What did she really have to be upset about? How hollow her life was? Boo hoo. There were people who had less.

_I should just kill myself._

She started laughing harder. There it was, like an old familiar friend. Her oldest and dearest friend. "Cutting it close," she said through the laughter. "Almost made it through the day without you. Would've been tragic."

She started crying harder, laughing harder. Anyone who walked by her car would think she was crazy. Maybe she was.

She had nothing to cry about. She had everything to cry about. She couldn't stop.


End file.
